<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of a Kind by Lurid_Depravity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983988">One of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_Depravity/pseuds/Lurid_Depravity'>Lurid_Depravity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Hypnotism, Male Veela, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Sudden smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_Depravity/pseuds/Lurid_Depravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to Bulgaria, Tina explores the contents of Newt's briefcase more deeply than ever before, and not even she is prepared for what awaits her in its furthest reaches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Veela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Veela - Semi-Human magical beings who appear as young, beautiful humans with white-gold hair and moon-bright skin, native to Bulgaria. Their looks, and especially their dance, is hypnotically seductive to almost all beings of the opposite sex, which causes them to perform foolhardy and impulsive actions to get closer to, and to receive admiration from, the Veela. To date, there has not been a single confirmed case of a male Veela, leading nearly every wizard to believe the magical race is entirely feminine. Newt Scamander has been known to dispute these claims, but he has never come forward with proof to the contrary. </p><p>M.O.M. Classification: Being</p><p>When Veela are angered, they transform into something much more reminiscent of Harpies - their faces turning into cruel-beaked, bird-like heads as long, scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and when in this form they can launch balls of fire from their hands.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina hummed softly into the open air with a pep in every step she took while carrying a now empty feeding bag in her hand. She had been traveling with Newt for nearly a week now, but she was still incredibly wary when it came to many of the beasts Newt looked after. Here at least, in the bamboo forest habitat, she felt at ease. Newt himself was currently sleeping soundly on a train, headed to Bulgaria with the suitcase in hand, and Tina had taken it upon herself to become more comfortable around the many magical creatures he cared during the trip. As such, she had just finished feeding the nest of Occamies, and she even stopped to lightly stroke a finger across a few of the Bowtruckles' backs with a smile on her lips. Of course, there was only so much for Tina to do in that singular habitat, and she had decided today would be the day she finally explored more of what the suitcase had to offer. She was still incredibly cautious in front of a great deal of Newt's creatures, and perhaps even a tad frightened to boot, but she just couldn't help wondering what else she could find thanks to that terribly adventurous nature of hers.</p><p>        Once her mind had been set on exploring deeper into the contents of Newt's elaborately magical suitcase, it didn't take her long to set the now empty feeding bowl on the ground. A fluttering smile pushed its way across the 5'8" tall woman's lips as she came to a stop at the very end of the bamboo forest, and then, without a single further moment of hesitation, she stepped across the threshold into the mountainous, earthy habitat next door. Tina was dressed in a thin, white, button-down shirt that loosely hugged her upper body before tucking into black pinstripe pants as she walked onto the mountainous landscape. The thick heels of her black, laced up Mary Jane Pumps tapped audibly against the dirt beneath her with every step, and her dark brown, jaw-length hair fluttered ever so softly in the subtle breeze coming from further within the habitat. Over the past week, she had grown so accustomed to Newt's almost carefree way of life that the thought of adventuring further into the unknown here brought a smile to her lips, at least for a moment. </p><p>        As she continued into the mountainous habitat, Tina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how empty everything seemed here. She had yet to spot even a single track eluding to the existence of something living in the area, and she was constantly pushing herself up on tip-toes to peek around the many mountain's corners. Finally, when she felt she was standing in the center of the habitat with a clear view of rocky terrain in every direction, Tina shoved her hands to her hips before declaring her thoughts aloud, </p><p>"Why would you even make a place if nothing lives here, Newt?! I finally take the time to find out what else you've got around here, and I pick the one place without a single other creature! Ooooh, I am giving you an earful when we get to Bulgaria, Mr. Scamander!"</p><p>        Of course, Newt wasn't around to actually here Tina's complaints, but she needed to voice them aloud after all the courage she'd mustered up to look for new beasts in the habitats he had created. After she had finished her brief rant, one final huff of aggravation pushed its way out of her mouth, and she turned on her heels to walk back the way she had come. Unfortunately for her, it was already much to late to head back, and as she turned around on the spot she heard the telltale sound of movement from behind her. Standing directly behind her, slowly approaching with lowered heads, were a pair of large, four legged beasts with grayish-purple skin and humped backs. Their four-thumbed feet clopped almost silently on the dirt as they approached Tina, and the mass of writhing tentacles hanging from where their mouths should be traced along the footprints she had left in the ground. Slowly but surely, the prowling beasts were coming closer and closer to the now frozen Tina Goldstein, and their narrowed eyes locked onto her form with almost hungry stares.</p><p>        "Gulp." The empty mouthful of air Tina finally sucked down after spotting the pair of beasts was so palpable that the audible sound of her gulp almost seemed to ring in her head. Her heartbeat was already beginning to pump faster and faster with every passing moment, and when a deep growl escaped from one of their throats, she shot her hand straight into her pocket to pull out her wand. It didn't take long for her to begin stepping backwards ever so slowly, but with every step she took the pair of Graphorns now locked onto her scent seemed to be moving forward faster. She had no idea what these beasts were, but the looks in their eyes told her in a single glance not to get involved. Another step back. Then another. Tina continued to back away carefully with her wand poised high, and the fear welling in her heart made the muscles within beat at a mile a minute. With all of her attention planted straight ahead at the hastening pair of animals, she didn't have the forethought to check for rocks behind her, and when she slightly stumbled over a particularly large one only to catch herself a second later, the Graphorns began to charge. In that split second, Tina's mouth opened in shocked horror, and she screamed out,</p><p>"Petrificus Totalus!"</p><p>        It was a spell Tina hadn't used since her school days, but in that moment the nearly forgotten spell came spilling out of her lips as quick as lightning. She had already turned to the left by the time the words came out, and the first steps of a quick sprint away from the pair of creatures was already underway. Her beating heart, however, was only made more frightened at the sight of what happened next. A spray of blue light emanated from the tip of her wand at the spell's command, surging its way towards the left of the two beasts, but as it came into contact with the Graphorn's thick hide, the spell bounced harmlessly off to the side. Panic began to overtake Tina in the moments that followed, and as she broke into a full-blown run, her head constantly took peaks behind her shoulder while shouting out spell after spell,</p><p>"Stupefy! Confundo! Levicorpus! Alarte Ascendare! Bombarda!..."</p><p>        Spell after spell bounced off the Graphorns' nearly impervious hide, and their chase after the woman whose scent was entirely foreign to them continued at a break-neck pace. Tina's breath was growing winded from the sheer speed at which she had suddenly began running in those thick-heeled shoes, and with spell after spell failing her, the ex-Auror closed her eyes hard for just a moment while picking up her pace as fast as she could manage. Unfortunately, in that single moment, Tina had stepped across the threshold at the end of the mountainous habitat, and by the time she opened her eyes once more, the panicked woman had driven her left foot beneath the gnarled root of a tree.</p><p>"Aaaaaaahhh!!!"</p><p>        Tina's scream echoed through the rocky forest in front of her before the thud of her body hitting the ground stopped the breath in her throat. Her wand was sent flying out of her hand from the force of the impact, and before she could even think about wincing at the pain, she had turned herself back around on the ground. Her eyes almost began to tear up when she saw the pair of tentacle-faced beasts still charging her way, and if it hadn't been for the fact that her breath had been knocked out of her, she would have screamed again. Instead, her arms came up in a panicked 'X' to cover her face, and she shut her eyes tight while curling her body inward. Every muscle in her body was clenched together while she lay like a sitting duck in the path of the trampling Graphorns, but then....Nothing. The heavy sound of clopping hooves against crunching dirt had entirely stopped, and the trampling impacts across her body she had expected never came. Still, it took Tina a few long moments to finally loosen her clenched body's muscles, and she slowly but surely opened her eyes. Her heart was beating more fiercely than it ever had before by the time she finally uncrossed her arms from in front of her eyes, but soon enough the sight of those two fearsome Graphorns entered her vision again. </p><p>        For a moment, Tina subconsciously clenched herself up on the ground at the sight of them once more, but it didn't take her long to realize they were no longer moving. The pair of sprinting beasts had stopped dead in their tracks at the very edge of the habitat they called home, and while they were still eyeing Tina up with narrowed eyes, neither one made a move to walk past the threshold separating their habitat from the one next door. Bit by bit, Tina's heart began to calm down in her chest, and the blood that had been pumping so fiercely through her body that she could still hear her own pulse gradually began to slow once more. In time, she pulled herself off of the ground, and she made short work of finding her thankfully unbroken wand in the moments that followed the abrupt end to her pursuers' chase. Finally, a heavy sigh left her mouth as she caught her breath, and she pointed her wand towards her dirty clothing while opening her lips,</p><p>"Scourgify."</p><p>        As the magic took effect and the dirt spread out across her clothes was stripped away, Tina couldn't help but smile, finding solace in the fact that the spells from earlier hadn't failed because of her own inability. Another, softer sigh left her lips once she had caught her breath, and for the first time since she had stopped running, she decided to take a look around. Her new surroundings were still mountainous as a whole, but the terrain was covered in thick trees rather than open, rocky cliffs. The dense treeline pulled right up against the side of the rocky habitat behind her, and with the two Graphorns still blocking the only path back, she had no choice but to venture further into the dark forest. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she took a deep breath in, finding some small comfort in the scent of soft pine and silky smooth dew all around her. Finally, she raised her wand high, and the young ex-Auror parted her lips to utter another spell,</p><p>"Lumos."</p><p>        As she spoke the single word, a bright glow erupted from the tip of her raised wand, and Tina began to follow the forested path in front of her. Step by step, the well-dressed witch was making her way closer to a much different kind of danger. One that would soon come to shake the relationship she had with Newt to its very core. The seconds drew out into minutes, and those minutes spanned the better part of an hour before Tina finally spotted a break in the tree-lines. With every step she took, her thick heels sank lightly into the mottled ground beneath her feet, and the uneven surface had caused the woman to stumble more than a few times before the path she was following finally opened up. </p><p>        It was then that she spotted the building that was as odd as it was mesmerizing. There, in the very center of the forest's clearing, rested four smooth, sheer sixteen foot high walls as white as snow, complete with a flat white slab of material for a roof. The cube-like structure was built out of something unlike anything she had ever seen, and even from a glance she could tell that the building had been enchanted with many powerful magics. Without even thinking, Tina began to step closer to the mesmerizing building, and as she did it almost seemed as though every sound around her, even that of her own clicking footsteps, was entirely silenced. Closer and closer she crept with her arm outstretched, almost eager to touch the building she had just discovered, but when the light of her wand flickered out unexpectedly she was drawn abruptly back to reality.</p><p>        With a shake of her head, Tina now looked over the structure that seemed to be glowing of its own accord with much more hesitation than before. Something about it was drawing her in, she knew that much, but now she wasn't quite sure she wanted to touch it. Her fingertips were only a few centimetres away from the sheer white surface of the wall closest to her when she pulled her arm back, and in the moment she did so a surging white light drew the shape of a rectangle on the building's wall. A moment later, a door had appeared in place of the rectangle, complete with a glass doorknob, and despite her reservations something within Tina forced her curiosity to the forefront of her mind. She wanted...no, she needed to know what lay beyond that door, and without another ounce of hesitation, she pushed it wide open.</p><p>        The brightly lit interior of the cubic structure blinded Tina for a few short moments before her eyes adjusted, and what she saw when those pupils dilated accordingly left her slack-jawed. The entirety of the sixteen foot by sixteen foot cube seemed to house a small living arrangement in a single room. A large, raised bed, a locked wardrobe, and a metal sink embedded in a small counter-top rested in that order against the left wall, and a glass-walled shower, a toilet, and a bookshelf were all stationed against the right-hand wall. In addition, a large steel fridge, a long, narrow counter-top, and a stove-top all called the back wall of the room home, but what truly captivated Tina's attention was the being standing on the contrasting black rug in the center of the building.</p><p>        A man with skin as alabaster white as the very moon in the sky and long, flowing, golden hair that was hanging down to the mid-section of his back was dancing in the middle of the large, singular room. His slender form was ripe with well-honed musculature that rippled beneath his perfect, unblemished skin, and from the moment she had laid eyes on the man his eyes were locked onto her own. Tina's gaze, however, was anything but steady, for the elegantly swaying man didn't have an ounce of clothing on in that moment. Ordinarily she'd have cast a spell on sight of such a lewd display, or at the very least closed the door behind her while rushing outside. But as her eyes fell over his incredible figure, something captivated her attention more than words could describe. In fact, words failed her entirely from the very second her gaze had fallen upon the dancing man's body, and as he continued to twirl from side to side, she let her eyes stare over every inch of masculinity he had to offer.</p><p>        The incredible way in which the hot adonis's hard pecs, chiseled abs, and muscular backside all rippled wondrously beneath the taut skin of his torso had Tina biting her lip subconsciously, almost hard enough to draw blood. As time went on, her gaze fell further to the powerful thighs, sculpted calves, and toned ass cheeks that all moved with more grace and care than any man she had seen before, and soon enough those curious eyes were pulled into the sight of his limp, swaying manhood. Already he looked as impressive as could be with a member that easily outclassed the full size of Newt's own even when it was limp as it was, but more than that, it seemed as though the enticing slab of cockmeat was dancing all on its own between his legs. Every move he made was carefully crafted to ensure that swinging fuckpole swayed up and down and side to side without ever once slapping audibly into the powerful muscles of his thighs. The entire display had Tina completely transfixed, and without even realizing it she was beginning to walk directly up to the man while stuffing her wand back into her pocket.</p><p>        When that entrancing dance had finally come to a close, Tina's eyes pulled their way back up the gorgeous man's body, still biting down on her lower lip as her gaze traced over every rippling muscle running up the front of his body before locking her own dark brown eyes with his own stunning blue irises. Her hands wordlessly moved towards his body in her trance-like state, and ever so delicately she placed her fingertips against the warmth of his skin. Her heart was skipping beat after beat inside of her chest, and her hands were shaking with the fear that any movement might pull her away from this blissful dream. Every thought of Newt, who was still sitting on the train without an ounce of knowledge about what was currently happening, had been wiped away from Tina's mind, and the only thing she could think about was how to impress the tall, slender, beautiful man staring down at her. With an audible gulp working its way down Tina's throat in front of the still silent man, she slowly worked her way into a kneeling position before his incredible body, and for the first time since she had entered the bright room, Tina's lips parted to speak,</p><p>"Please don't let this be a dream..."</p><p>        The words almost seemed to pour from her mouth without a single ounce of logical thought behind them, and once she was kneeling before the imposing, enticing figure, she shot her gaze straight back down to the limp, hanging cock that was now swaying softly back and forth in front of her face. She was completely captivated by the entirety of this being in a way she couldn't explain, and while she had heard of Veela before she had known them to be an entirely female race. The thought of this man being one had never even crossed her mind as her fingertips traced their way down his rippling abs with every breath he took, and in fact, no thought at all passed through her mind until her delicate touch came to grace his firm thigh muscles to either side of the swaying manhood. When at last the first few thoughts finally popped into her head, there was still no questioning in her mind. No. In her situation, all her mind could manage to do was marvel at the delightful sight and feeling in front of her. </p><p>        She stared down the cock that was as free of hair as any other part of the being's body. Every last inch was completely clean-shaven including the heavy, hanging ballsack swaying in time with the hefty appendage, and she didn't want to waste a single further moment by simply staring it down. She still hadn't heard a word from the man whose groin was inches from her face, and in turn she had hardly spoken herself. Even so, her hands moved as if they had a mind of their own, and both of her palms slipped to the sides of his heavy cock before wrapping her fingers around its width. A soft, slow moan pushed its way out of the back of her throat as she bit down hard on her lower lip all over again, and a shiver shot up her spine from the feeling of the shaft's heat in her hands. She almost seemed to revel in the feeling for a moment before the need to prove herself to the man above her overtook any other thought, and as her eyes came to a close, her mouth opened wide to invite the thick tip of his cock inside.</p><p>        A deep, unadulterated, and almost primal groan of desire erupted from Tina's mouth the very moment that mushroom-shaped head came into contact with the front of her tongue. She had never once even thought about giving a blowjob to Newt in their time together, and he had never asked himself, but in that moment nothing felt more right. The American witch wrapped her lips around the crown of his cock's head before sucking the still limp member further into her mouth. Her tender tongue lewdly slurped and lapped around the entirety of the cock's enticing head, and as she filled her mouth with the cock that was already as thick around as Newt's became when hard, she couldn't help but let a deep moan of appreciation for the taste rumble through the back of her throat,</p><p>"Mmmff...Uuuummmmmfff...Mmmmmmmmm..."</p><p>        Tina's moans echoed out of her mouth with every breath she took, and soon enough her hands left the slowly hardening behemoth between the man's legs. Bit by bit she stuffed more of the thick cockmeat into the warm interior of her mouth, and her tightly shut lips pushed and pulled across his rising manhood with every move she made. In time, her head had begun to bob back and forth at the same pace as the dance she had witnessed him perform. Up and down. Up and down. Up. And down. Her mouth rolled across every inch of the hardening cockmeat jutting out from between the mysterious stranger's legs, and as the throbbing rod became more and more rigid in her mouth, she quickly pushed her hands to the back of his body. Her long, slender fingers dragged across his taut, toned ass cheeks before curling the tips of her fingers to dig against the man's firm skin, and every time she pushed her head forward she began to tug herself closer to his body by clenching her hands against his ass. Still, she could only manage to fit just over half of his incredible fuckpole into her mouth before it hit the back of her throat once he had become fully erect, and while she adored the feeling of his now bulging cock veins pulsing against every inch of her mouth, she couldn't manage to force herself any deeper.</p><p>        That's when she felt the man's touch against her body for the first time, and as his large, smooth fingers slid down the back of her scalp and brushed through her hair she couldn't stop a blissful shiver from shaking its way up the entirety of her body. As soon as his hands were pressing down on either side of her head, she stopped bobbing her head, wordlessly knowing that this powerful person was about to put her mouth to incredible use. Another deep moan left the back of her throat when he started to push and pull her head back and forth in time with the slow pumping of his own rocking hips. Again and again his cock hit the back of her throat, but as time went on she slowly began to relax in his grip. Her left hand dipped between her own creamy thighs to grind her fingers against her own clean-shaven mound through the fabric of her clothing as he fucked her mouth, and her remaining hand quickly moved to cup his heavy, hanging ballsack with every thrust of his hips. Inch after thick, throbbing inch was being stuffed inside her sloppy, wet throat, and despite the audible gags echoing through the room she didn't want him to stop, especially when she heard what happened next.</p><p>"Glrk... Glrk... Gluck... Glrk...."</p><p>        The gagging sounds of Tina's throat being stuffed full of the stranger's cock was ringing loud and clear through the room while she rubbed the outer folds of her pussy through her pants, and she reveled in the feeling of her mouth being used by this man's firm grip for his own pleasure. It wasn't until a new sound entered the room, however, that Tina's eyes shot open, and a bright smile spread across her suckling lips when she realized it was the sound of this gorgeous adonis's voice,</p><p>"Uuuuugh....Fuck yes....Your mouth feels so fucking good, lady."</p><p>        His words sent her heart skipping past a few beats at a time without any explanation, and the sound of his voice oozing through her ears like liquid gold set her own hands into overdrive. The hand on her cunt pulled away for the briefest of moments only to shove its way down her pants, and she began to grind her fingertips against her clit while rapidly stroking her remaining hand's fingers across the clean-shaven sack bouncing up and down between his own thighs with every thrust he gave. By this time, he was well and truly shoving every inch of cockmeat he had to offer down Tina's throat, and her eyes were staring directly up to his own as he pumped himself in and out of her gagging mouth,</p><p>"Glrk... Glrk.. Glrk. GluckGlrkGluckGlrk!"</p><p>        Tina's throaty, groaning gags were coming faster and faster as the speed and power behind the man's thrusts rapidly increased, but the forceful nature of the man's heavy facefucking was only proving to excite Tina in a way she had never felt in the tender lovemaking Newt and she shared. She could feel his balls beginning to tense up in her grasp, and her head was even beginning to move on its own accord to truly deepthroat her new lover's cock as she fondled his sack. At the very same time, she was grinding her fingers against her cunt with a fervor she had never had before, and she felt like she could explode at any second!</p><p>        For his part, the male Veela standing above Tina's kneeling body was excited as he was surprised throughout the entirety of his engagement with this woman from the moment she had stepped inside. When the beautiful woman had pushed herself towards him, he made no move to stop her, and while he knew it was only thanks to his race's natural, hypnotic magics that she was as blindly interested in him as she was, he did not want what she was doing to stop. Bit by bit he had been building up to his first reel orgasm in months while fucking the brunette's sloppy wet mouth, and now that he was about to empty his load he opened his mouth only to say, </p><p>"Uuugghh...I'm gonna fucking cum!"</p><p>        It was all the warning Tina got before he slammed himself balls deep into the back of her throat, and the weight of his body pressed down against her face as those clenched balls rested on the top of her chin before it finally happened. Her body quivered uncontrollably with the force of her own mind-shattering orgasm as pump after thick, seedy pump of the stranger's jizz shot down the back of her throat. With his fuckpole lodged so deeply inside she had no choice but to swallow the thick cum as pump after pump blasted its way inside, but her mind was far too gone to even try and think about that. Her entire body was alight with the afterglow of climax as her kneeling legs shuddered beneath the weight of her own body before suddenly clamping together as rippling waves of blissful pleasure bolted through her core like tingling electric sparks. Her mind was experiencing a bliss more powerful than any she had ever experienced before, and as she drank down every last drop of cum he had to give, her eyes rolled up to the tops of her fluttering eyelids.</p><p>        When all was said and done, a thick strand of cum-filled drool connected Tina's lips to the still hard cock pulsing up and down in front of her, and as she slid her mouth off of the incredible manhood, she let herself fall limply onto the black rug below. Her lower half was still shuddering with arousal and pleasure as she closed her eyes and licked her lips clean of the excess cum before gulping it down, and only then did she finally remember she had to breathe. With a wide grin spread across the brunette's lips, she let out a soft moan that even the stranger barely heard, and both of her hands laid to either side of her still fully clothed body. She had just had the best orgasm of her entire life and she was content to revel in its aftereffects, but the man she still had no idea was a Veela still had other plans.</p><p>        Without missing a beat, the golden-haired man with crystal blue eyes as deep as sapphires slipped his fingers to either side of Tina's pinstripe pants, and he quickly hooked his thick digits around her waistband before pulling the material down to her knees in a single tug. In two more short tugs, her pants were drawn to the base of her ankles and then slipped off of her body entirely before he tossed them to the side. Her own mind was still so lost in the pleasure of what she had just been through that his actions barely registered, and as he spread her legs wide she offered no resistance. Her sopping wet lacy black panties had already been pulled to the side by the furious movements of her fingertips to reveal the perfectly tight, dripping pussy lips between Tina's creamy thighs, and she bit down lightly on her lower lip as another slow moan pushed its way through the back of her throat when he positioned himself between her legs.</p><p>        The Veela was now kneeling directly between the woman's bent, spread legs, but he wasn't moving to push his still achingly hard cock between her lower lips as she was expecting. Instead, the man bent at the waist to shove his head between her thighs while wrapping his strong, powerful arms around her thighs where they met her hips to firmly hold her in place. The man's only telltale Veela feature in this human form was the long, slender, bird-like tongue that came to a pointed tip, and that warm muscle was already shoving its way out of his mouth to get its first taste of her juices. By the time his lips had come into contact with her pussy lips, that long, slender tongue was already exploring the depths of Tina's cunt, and it wasn't until the Veela's lips enveloped the entirety of her pussy lips that she finally shot her eyes and mouth wide open with surprise,</p><p>"Hyaaaaah! W-wai- OoooOOOooooommmmmmmmffff!!!"</p><p>        Her short cry was cut off completely by the sudden surge of newfound pleasure rapidly expanding through her body. Her open mouth was completely filled with the sound of a sudden, unexpected moan that changed pitches again and again in a matter of seconds before she closed her mouth and bit down hard on her lip once again. Her head snapped backwards as the entirety of her body arched beneath the unrelenting force of his tongue against her insides, and she let out a constant, high pitched squeeel of pleasure by the time her hands came down upon his golden locks. The rapid thrusts of his explorative tongue inside her juicy cunt was almost too much to bear on its own, but the man between her legs wasn't about to let a single second of his time with her go to waste. Before she could get out another word, the firm, pointed tip of his tongue had curled up against the top wall of her pussy, and he was grinding away at her g-spot with an accuracy the likes of which no human man could possibly replicate. His tongue flicked over her most sensitive area with a ferocity like that of a wild animal's, and a deep, low groan constantly rumbled out of his mouth against the folds of her pussy lips while he sucked on her labia and drank down every bit of her juices that spilled into his throat.</p><p>"MMmmmm.....AAAaaaaahhhh!!!!"</p><p>        The entire ordeal had forced more pleasure to course through TIna's quaking body than she had ever even dreamed was possible, and her mouth opened wide with her head tilted so far back that her shoulders were being propped off of the ground by the arc in her body. She screamed out so loudly that even the sounds of the Veela's lapping tongue was drowned out as wave after wave of uncontrollable orgasm wracked her body. Her creamy thighs locked onto either side of the stranger's head between her legs, and her toes curled inside of the Mary Jane Pumps she still had on. All the while, the man's mouth had opened more widely around her throbbing cunt, and he was using his upper teeth to grind up and down against her clit while eating her out like it was his last meal on earth. Those strong, powerful arms kept her legs stationed firmly in place while relentlessly assaulting her g-spot with the flickering tip of his tongue while the rest of her body clenched and shivered in front of him for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't until he finally had to come up for air after playing her cunt like a fiddle for nearly fifteen minutes straight, however, that he finally opened his eyes to take in what he had wrought.</p><p>"Oh! My! God! Oh fuck! Oooooo fucking shit! Holy! Fucking! Fuck!..."</p><p>        Tina's nearly incoherent words came pouring out of her lips between every gasping breath she took when the Veela had finally allowed her to take a chance to catch up, and her deep brown eyes were staring up to him with a fervent desire in her gaze. The man's golden locks had long-since become wet around the shoulders from her own gushing juices, and still more had drooled down his chin, across his neck, and down the front of his chest by the time his mouth's time between her legs had come to a close. The sight of the gorgeous stranger so drenched by her own body's lust sent another delightful shiver running up Tina's spine, and as she lie there with panting breaths while her body shivered and spasmed from the sheer shock of how much pleasure she had just experienced, she breathlessly called out without a second though,</p><p>"Please...Fuck me! Oh fuuuck....Please...I need....that thing....inside of me..."</p><p>        Her words trailed off as another wave of pleasure overwhelmed her senses when the latest spasm in her body caused her clit to rub harshly against the panties that had been pulled to the side, and a low groan rumbled through the back of her throat before she closed her eyes once more. At the same time, a wicked smirk overtook the Veela's facial features as soon as Tina's words had left her mouth, and he licked his lips clean of her juices before sliding forward between her legs. His smooth fingers slipped beneath the curve of her knees to pull her legs high into the air, and he quickly hooked them over his shoulders with her ass raised off of the ground before wrapping those arms around her silky thighs and spoke for only the third time that day,</p><p>"I've been far too pent up to hold back."</p><p>"Mmhmm!..."</p><p>        The short exchange was all the two had to speak before the first slam of the Veela's hips shoved his cock inside. In one swift action, his heavy slab of fuckmeat was pushed into her drooling cunt until every last inch had disappeared inside, and the sudden impact forced a breathless gasp out of Tina's wide open mouth as he filled in space Newt had never so much as touched. It didn't take long for the gorgeously sculpted man to begin pumping his hips back and forth with ever increasing pace, and within a matter of seconds he was pounding away at the witch's needy cunt with so much force that her back and head were being pushed across the rug with every single thrust before being dragged back to his body by his powerful arms every time he withdrew. Again and again and again his thick cock was shoved between her tight pussy lips with more vigor than any normal human could muster, and the weight of his hefty balls slapped against her ass cheeks so hard they were already beginning to leave a mark.</p><p>"Uuuuughhh...Fuck you're tight!"</p><p>        His words rang out into the thick, warm air of the enclosed space around them, and the sounds of flesh slapping and squelching against wet flesh echoed through the entire room as Tina was fucked far and away beyond the point of no return. The thought of Newt hadn't crossed her mind from the moment she set foot inside of the Veela's home, and he couldn't have been further from her thoughts as the rough pounding she received sent another massive orgasm rippling through her body. Her own screaming voice of pleasure mixed with his growing groans to create a cacophony of lurid sounds through the air as time went on, and her own orgasms were only continuing to grow more intense as minute by minute passed them by. </p><p>        With his own orgasm having just finished before he began to fuck the beautiful woman in front of him, the Veela's next climax was still a long ways away, and he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down as wave after wave of unadulterated bliss blasted through Tina's lithe body. In fact, as the minute after minute flew by the wildly fucking pair, the golden-haired man moved to intensify her pleasure even more. With one arm still wrapped firmly around her thighs to tug her back towards him after every thrust, his right hand dipped between her legs. In a matter of seconds, his thumb came into contact with her budding clit while he continued to fuck her so forcefully that his slapping balls were making his ass cheeks red, and without a care in the world for how much this pleasure would truly overload her brain, he began to grind his thumb in harsh circles directly against the hardening clit.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"</p><p>        Tina's voice screamed out more profoundly than ever before when she felt the pressure of his finger grinding so delightfully hard against her clit in addition to the absolutely rough fucking she was receiving, and every muscle on her body clenched up with delight as she reached forward with both hands to clench around his wrist. The witch's need for more was tipping over the boiling point now, but instead of letting her cum all over again, the Veela was pulling his thumb away from her clit each and every time she got close. Again and again she thought she was about to have the most intense orgasm of her life only for the pleasure to be pulled back just enough to leave her wanting more, and before long her own hands shot up to her breasts in a desperate attempt to offer her body the tiny bit of pleasure it so desperately craved. Without even thinking about how ruined her shirt would become, she tore at the line of buttons until they broke apart across her chest, and as soon as she was able to, her hands pulled her breasts out of her bra to pinch, twist, and tug on her long-since hardened nipples before finally screaming out,</p><p>"Oh my god! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you! Just let me fucking cum!"</p><p>        It had been nearly half an hour since the slamming hips and expertly trained finger of the man railing away at her body had brought her to the edge of orgasm, and through all of that time he had been building up to his very own. Her words brought a deep, almost primal growl from his lips before he finally slammed his hips forward for the final time, and his thumb raced down to her clit to flick it back and forth as rapidly as he could. At the very same time, his abdominal muscles clenched up against the backs of Tina's thighs, and the first jet of his thick white seed sprayed into the deepest parts of her cunt.</p><p>"HoooOOOooolly ShiiiIIIIiiiit!!"</p><p>        The lengthy, intense edging. The rapid, rough fucking. The firm pinches to her own hard nipples. The thick, warm cum...All of it and more had been assaulting every last nerve in Tina's body for nigh on an hour in total, and everything that had transpired that day had built up to what she could later only describe as a feeling unlike any other. For the very first time in her life, Tina was squirting. Jetting sprays of pussy juice splattered out around her partner's cock to paint his body in the sticky liquid as he filled her cunt with his seed, and her entire body quaked so fiercely from the feeling that she would have uncontrollably bounced her way completely off of the rug she had been fucked on if not for the fierce grasp he still held across her legs. It took her nearly ten whole minutes to recover enough of her senses to open her eyes once more, and even still her quivering body hadn't completely come back down from the high. Through it all, the Veela held her legs in place against his torso, and the thick, aching cock that had fucked her into oblivion slowly softened inside of her.</p><p>"haaaaa...."</p><p>        Finally, a soft sigh escaped the still recovering woman's lips, and a broad, happy smile spread across her face as she looked up into the stranger's eyes before saying,</p><p>"Fuck. That was...amazing..."</p><p>        As she spoke, the man above her let a smile creep its way across his own lips, and he slowly lowered her ass to the floor before slipping his cock out of her cum-filled cunt. It was only then that the two suddenly perked up, and a jolt of worry spread its way through a pit in the bottom of Tina's stomach at what she heard next. From somewhere outside of the building, Newt's voice rang out through the trees,</p><p>"-ina! Tiiiinaa! Where did you go?!"</p><p>        The worried tone in her love's voice was more than enough to send Tina into a short panic, and she hurriedly began to grab her pants from across the room on shaky legs. Without thinking about how tired her body had become, she tried to quickly pull the pinstripe pants up one leg only to immediately have her remaining leg give way beneath her. Fortunately, the man she had just spent an hour fucking on the floor of that very room was still close enough to catch her, and a subtle blush came to her cheeks as the worry of Newt walking in on them momentarily flitted away from her mind. With a heavy sigh, she finally pulled herself away from him while biting her lip, and she carefully got her clothing sorted out. Her legs were still shaking beneath her as she stared into the man's sapphire eyes, darting from one to the other and back again, but in time she finally managed to speak,</p><p>"I um...I have to go!"</p><p>        Without another word, she turned on her heels to head out the door, and she muttered a few quick spells under her breath while pointing her wand at her clothing to both fix herself up and clear away the scent of sex from her body. With one final look over her shoulder, Tina thought she might just stay in that room forever, but the man, whose name she hadn't even remembered to ask for, gestured for her to be on her way with a playful wink and a wave of his hand. With that, she begrudgingly made her way out of the building to meet up with the man she loved, a grimace on her face and a single, solitary thought nagging at the very back of her guilty mind,</p><p>"When can I come back?..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how much interest this story will generate, but if there's enough of a demand I might write a second chapter. Perhaps the next time they meet, Tina will find out what kind of creature her lover truly is, or better yet, maybe, just maybe, she'll remember to ask for his name.~ Hope you all enjoyed. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>